


Laughter Cures

by discordedtickles



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordedtickles/pseuds/discordedtickles





	Laughter Cures

“I’m not talking to you.” Julia stubbornly crosses her arms over her chest, turning so her back is facing Donny and Michael. She had been angry at them for quite a while now, for God knows what, but every time they tried to sit down and talk to her about it, she gave them the silent treatment. It was getting a bit frustrating on their end, too. 

“Hate to break it to you, you just did.” Michael let out a sigh as he sat down next to her, noticing her inching away slightly. She did not like that comment. “Just tell us what we did that made you so upset. We can’t apologize for something we did if we don’t know.” His statement was met with silence, and his eyes wondered desperately over to Donny on the other side of the couch.

”Please?” Donny asks, hoping to somehow convince her to speak to them. Nothing. 

There’s a long, drawn out pause for a while before Michael stands, causing Julia to look over at him curiously as the weight lifts from the couch. “Oh well.” He sighs with a shrug. At this point, even Donny was confused about what his plans were. 

“Looks like you aren’t going to talk to us. Too bad.” He moves behind the couch. Julia looks over to Donny, who’s still sitting next to her in confusion. So he doesn’t know what’s going on with Michael either. 

She suddenly feels a pair of hands on her shoulders, slowly lowering her back into the couch cushions. She is hesitant to allow her self to snuggle into them, but she does.

The next part is not as relaxing, as Michael takes her by the wrists, pinning them to the couch back. In an instant, Donny knows what Michael is planning, as they mimic the same evil smirk. 

“Michael Trojan, what are you doing? Let me go!” She struggles for a second, but really, what’s the point? He was an army soldier, she’s a girl such as herself is no match for his strength. 

“Oh, she speaks!” Michael laughs victoriously, watching Donny crawl onot her lap. Realizing her error, Julia stubbornly shuts her mouth, despite still wanting to now what her devious boys aren’t planning. 

Donny wiggles his fingers towards her and her eyes go wide. _No_. “Now, you have two options here, Miss Trojan. You can tell us what’s been bothering you, or you can laugh. The choice is yours, but you can only have one.” 

Julia gulps. She absolutely despised being tickled, but she was never one to cave easily. Despite having to face unwanted consequences, she doesn’t say a word.

Donny shrugs on top of her. “I suppose you’d choose the latter then.” His wiggle fingers make their way towards her underarms, and Julia tries to prepare herself best she can. Although, as soon as his fingers touch her skin, she can’t deny the smile that lights up her face. 

Her lips are pressed tightly together as Donny works on her underarms, Michael looking over on the scene to tease. “Looks at that precious little smile.” He slips a kiss to the side of her now red cheeks. She shakes her head to get him over.

”Let out a laugh for us, Julia. You know you want to.” Her entire body was quivering from how concentrated she was on not laughing, but Donny’s fingers were moving ever so slowly, and the thin layer of fabric in between her bare underarm and his fingernails did nothing to block them. Not to mention the fervent teasing coming from both parties. 

It wasn’t long before the water gates broke, and out spilled the laughter from her lips. Michael and Donny made eye contact with bright smiles on their faces. Not only was it fun to watch her turn all red, and to tease her ever so slightly, but they really did love that laughter of hers. It was like music to their ears. 

“Okay, okay!” Julia manages to get words out inbetween her laughter. Donny’s tickling slows, but never really stops. His fingers are still wiggling in the hollows of her armpits, causing a sweet giggle to erupt from her mouth. “I give, stop tickling me.” 

Despite having won this fight, neither of the boys stop. They don’t know if she’ll actually tell them or not. 

“Why are you mad?” Michael asks. Julia looks at them with giggles still pouring from her mouth. 

“Well, it’s clearly not because you’re both perfect little angels.” Donny’s eyebrows quirks, his wiggling fingers stoping for a moment. They move down to her side, giving her a few harsh squeezes. 

She explodes with laughter. “I get it! My comment was unappreciated. Stop that!” Jesus, they knew how to torture. Is this what they did to get information out of their Japanese POWs? Cause it was certainly working. 

She sighs before speaking. “I was never mad at either of you.” She finally admits, confusing them both enough to almost let their guards down. This doesn’t make sense, why would she be acting like this if she wasn’t upset with them? “But last week, at rehearsal, you two couldn’t find it in yourselves to stop bickering, to the point where we didn’t even share a bed that night!” And Julia, naturally, was caught in the middle of this not-so-friendly fire. She hated it.

”So you decided to make us think we were doing something wrong for a week, so that we would get along?” Michael asks, flabbergasted. Julia smirks up at him. 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Had her hands not been full, she would have gestured to what they were doing to her. “You guys got along enough to tag team me.” 

It was true, in the week that Julia had been giving them the cold shoulder, they had been getting along more than usual. They normally fought over song ideas and rhythms, but they had been working all week to figure out what was wrong with their favorite gal. 

“That’s cruel, Julia.” Donny shakes his head with a smirk. Who would have thought that Julia would pull off such a plan? 

She shrugs. “Speaking of cruel, get off me. I told you guys what was wrong, and now I’m free.” She doesn’t like the eye contact that Michael and Donny give each other. “You guys promised!” 

“No we didn’t.” They responded simultaneously. “Though, we do promise lots of recovery cuddles afterward.” Michael offers, though that doesn’t stop Julia from attempting to buck Donny off her hips. 

Her attemps are short lived, however, as Donny begins to dig into her far too sensitive tummy, her worst spot by a long shot. Instantly, there are a mix of giggles and snorts pouring from her lips. And Michael and Donny could not have been more in love with Julia if they tried. 


End file.
